PewDiePie vs T-Series
PewDiePie vs T-Series is a YouTube Event where two YouTube channels face off to become the most subscribed YouTube channel. In October 2018, PewDiePie, the most subscribed YouTube channel who has held the title for 5 years, 3 months and 5 days, created a race against T-Series to make sure PewDiePie stays the most subscribed channel. Beginning T-Series has been the fastest growing YouTube channel since late 2017. Since December 2017, when they were getting 100,000 subscribers daily consistently, they were growing 4 times faster than PewDiePie. When T-Series was less than 10 million subscribers behind PewDiePie, PewDiePie himself and multiple YouTubers, such as Pyrocynical, DramaAlert and MrBeast discussed T-Series. On August 29, 2018, PewDiePie made his first video on T-Series due to the YouTube community and big YouTubers discussing their growth against PewDiePie . It was featured in a LWIAY episode. PewDiePie mentions T-Series at the start and says he was "looking to fight back irl" while flaunting a fake sword, to prevent T-Series from surpassing him in subscribers. This was an exaggerated satirical approach. Felix himself probably has nothing against the company, and nothing against Indians. The video caused many other creators on YouTube and other media to "fight back" as well, making T-Series more well-known among the English-speaking audience. PewDiePie later made a video called "TSERIES EXPOSED?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-Zz2OTAl7o", an episode of the "PewNews" series. PewDiePie read a comment from his subreddit . The comment says that you will be automatically subscribed to T-Series once you create an account in India. PewDiePie then asked Indian fans to test this. He also mentioned T-Series having over 62 million subscribers, but little to no views on their recent videos. He later created a diss track called "bitch lasagna", which was produced by Party In Backyard. Disstrack On October 5, 2018, PewDiePie released a disstrack on T-Series named, "bitch lasagnahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Dh-RL__uN4", originally named "T-SERIES DISS TRACK". The song was made with the help of Party In Backyard and shot/edited by Brad (fakemarzia). When the music video was released on the PewDiePie channel, it received more views than Eminem's song, "Venom " in an hour. It also took down T-Series' growth on that day, gaining only 90,000 subscribers, while averaging getting 120,000 subscribers a day that month. The music video is PewDiePie's most viewed video, surpassing "A Funny Montagehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRyPjRrjS34", a video which held most viewed video for 5 years. Party In Backyard also released an instrumental of the track on November 28, 2018, which soon sparked many covers, remixes and parodies. References The diss contains many references, which can be found described in depth on Genius' bitch lasagnahttps://genius.com/15520807 lyric page, many being satirical and joking, with no harmful intentions. For instance, the line "I'm a blue eyes white dragon while you're just dark magician" refers to Yu-Gi-Oh cards,often seen as "nerdy" and far from the tough superior "diss" persona many rappers use. Many seem to mistake the diss as towards Indians as a whole, but this is not the case. The line, "You India, You Lose” for instance, is a reference to his "You Laugh, You Lose" series, which he names "You Country, You Lose" if the video is about memes from a specific country. CRY (Child's Rights and You) Charity Organization Much has been brought to the YouTube community since "PewDiePie vs. T-Series" began. While most of it has been the influx of harmless interaction and jokes, there have been a reserved few who have sparked genuine racism towards Indians. Felix addressed this in his video, "This is getting out of control..." where he asks users to stop making hateful remarks about Indians as a whole, and he has nothing against Indians, just the music label; calling the insults "really distasteful and unnecessary." On the same video he announced a charity fundraiser to support "the Indian 9 year olds", linking it in the description. The fundraiser raised 179,192 Euros (over the 150,000 goal) in just a day of it being up. Felix states the reason for him doing this is that while it had been fun battling T-Series, he wanted to take the opportunity to create something positive. MrBeast advertising PewDiePie At the start of the PewDiePie vs. T-Series battle, fellow YouTuber MrBeast wanted to help PewDiePie. On October 26, 2018, he released a video called "I Bought Every Billboard In My City For Thishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZNxvnQv0h4", in which he used the Billboards to advertise PewDiePie, urging people to subscribe to him and make sure he stayed the most subscribed YouTube channel. Additionally, MrBeast used posters, National Television, and the radio. T-Series was 100,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie at this time. After the release of the video and billboards, PewDiePie received over 180,000 subscribers,and over 360,000 subscribers the next day. The 360,000 subscribers was the most subscribers PewDiePie had ever received in a day. Throughout the 'battle', T-Series have made no response. They still release music videos, lyric videos, audio of the music and BTS. The only thing T-Series have mentioned is that they are "just one small step away from being the worlds largest channel" (in a tweet). The fans criticize T-Series for alleged subscriber-botting. They also retweeted a few tweets from artists that work at T-Series asking fans to subscribe to T-Series. Indian YouTuber Saiman Says also contributed, putting up T-Series billboards jokingly around India, though he is actually a fan of PewDiePie and set up PewDiePie billboards across India, gaining him a shout-out from Felix. MrBeast says PewDiePie 100,000 Times The billboards did not stop T-Series.They were approximately 90,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie, before MrBeast made another video to keep PewDiePie #1 most subscribed. On November 25, 2018, MrBeast said PewDiePie 100,000 times. At the start of the video,he told his fans and new-comers to subscribe to PewDiePie"and to help him win the war". The subscriber growth was given to PewDiePie once again, gaining 244,000 subscribers on the day of upload, and 247,000 subscribers the next day. Hacked Printers On November 29, 2018, Twitter users posted screenshots of printouts from internet-connected printers saying that PewDiePie needs their help.It turned out over 50,000 printers were hacked, printing a message asking people to subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe from T-Series, and spread awareness using the hashtag #SavePewDiePie.The middle of the printout contains an ASCII figure of a “brofist,” a gesture from PewDiePie and his logo/channel branding. The screenshots have no specific origin; users from Canada to the UK have received it. The individual responsible, a hacker who goes by TheHackerGiraffe , claims they found a repository of 800,000 open printershttps://www.theverge.com/2018/11/30/18119576/pewdiepie-printer-hack-t-series-youtube on Shodan.io – a search engine to find out devices connected to the internet – and took over 50,000 of them and sent out a command to print his message, claiming that it just took him 30 minutes to learn, code, and take control of the printers, and taking it as a point of awareness for printer security. “People underestimate how easy a malicious hacker could have used a vulnerability like this to cause major havoc,” TheHackerGiraffe told The Verge. “Hackers could have stolen files, installed malware, caused physical damage to the printers and even use the printer as a foothold into the inner network." The hack did not help PewDiePie much, unlike MrBeast's two attempts. Surrender Despite MrBeast's attempts to help PewDiePie, Felix made a tweet saying, "It looks like this is it bois.https://twitter.com/pewdiepie/status/1069278200251977728" attaching a picture of text saying "Dawn of The Final Day -24 Hours Remain-''", in which PewDiePie surrenders his #1 most subscribed title, as T-Series' growth had not stopped, and PewDiePie failed to catch up. MrBeast also made a tweet responding to PewDiePie saying "It was an honor fighting by your side https://twitter.com/MrBeastYT/status/1069282172195008512", in which MrBeast gives up and can no longer help PewDiePie further, possibly to prevent lack of PewDiePie videos from MrBeast, as it can get weaker along the way. Many other well-known internet personas such as Grandayy, Sr Pelo and Pyrocynical encouraged PewDiePie to never give up, but others, like TheSyndicateProject, Mini Ladd and CouRage, accepted his fate. This wasn't the end,as creators of all kind joined forces, despite background or history, to not only keep PewDiePie #1, but to save YouTube from corporate invasion. YouTubers Do Their Part Right after PewDiePie surrendered, creators on YouTube refused to give up. Markiplier, a long time friend of PewDiePie, made a 1 hour livestream encouraging his subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie where he "Literally Won't Shut Up Until You Subscribe To PewDiePiehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpEQtpnGp_I&t=1118s", continuously telling his live viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie, which was successful. Jacksepticeye wrote a poem, Durv challenged himself to watch PewDiePie's "bitch lasagna" for 24 hours, Joe Jenkins livestreamed him playing "bitch lasagna" at a mallhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DibSoXZGaEg until someone told him to stop, even Logan Paul offered his help (with a catch), after Felix joked about calling for help, saying, "we are that desperate". T-Series was 14,550 subscribers away before being number 1 most subscribed, and after the help from other successful YouTubers, PewDiePie was 320,000 subscribers above, and gained 544,000 subscribers in 1 day, a first in PewDiePie's YouTube history. By mid-December, the subscriber gap between PewDiePie and T-Series was over 1.3 million. Many parodies, covers, remixes, and variations of "bitch lasagna" have also come into sight since PartyInBackyard released an instrumental, such as a Minecraft parody by grande1899 titled "Witch Savanahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9dDn-N5ccA", a rock versionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIlr-lWdO5M by Tsuko G, a metal coverhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuNmXYmTRQE by pellekofficial, "Bitch Wasagna OwO", an owo coverhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vVpybPnBpg by Dottovu, an Otamatone coverhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mpfGrLaClI by TheRealSullyG, a Google Translate remixhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlZvOytosLc&ab_channel=heiakimMusic by heiakim Music, amonst many others. A DJ, known as Ghastly also played PewDiePie's "bitch lasagna" at one of his concert's to get his fans to subscribe to PewDiePie. Fans Do Their Part Since the battle, many fans have been "doing their part" from around the globe, which started as an inside joke on the PewDiePie Reddit page. Many putting up flyers around town or contributing in other ways, such as a Bunnings Warehouse employee annoncing "subscribe to PewDiePie" at an intercom at work, two kids holding up signs walking around the street in the pouring rain, and developer Gurpreet Singh Matharoo making a T-Series battle based video game (demo), which Felix played in this videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6Ri6MiETrE. Felix addressed many of these in his video "I am SO proud of this community." amonst many other LWIAY episodes. Aftermath Though the PewDiePie vs T-Series trend started to decrease in popularity, anytime T-Series is close to surpassing PewDiePie, YouTubers still do their part and make sure PewDiePie stays the most subscribed. It had been done multiple times which still makes PewDiePie the most subscribed YouTube channel. Especially after YouTubers did their part multiple times previously, PewDiePie played and livestreamed popular franchise Fortnite for the first time on February 3, 2019 to stay ahead of T-Series. The stream had over 300,000 live viewers and successfully made him stay the most subscribed YouTube channel. The Livestream also made it to #1 on Trending for Gaming immediately. MrBeast advertising PewDiePie at the Super Bowl At Super Bowl LIII (53), MrBeast bought seats by the end zone so he and his affiliates could wear shirts word by word saying "SUB 2 PEW DIE PIE" and was seen on television by around 110 million viewers. ESPN tweetedhttps://twitter.com/espn/status/1092211022218317824 a picture with MrBeast and his friend asking viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. The subscriber difference between PewDiePie and T-Series grew from 50,000 subscribers to 277,000 subscribers in one day. T-Series surpasses PewDiePie In February 2019, the gap started getting closer again, and the record for the lowest gap was broken multiple times in the second half of February. On February 22, T-Series overtook PewDiePie for the first time, because of YouTube's daily subscriber audit, which is used to delete inactive subscribers / fake subscribers. PewDiePie, but T-Series went up, making an easy surpass against PewDiePie. But PewDiePie quickly reclaimed the spot as most subscribed 8 minutes later after Elon Musk finally hosted an episode of 'Meme Review'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpWYQ1YtgnI. Occasionally, T-Series does surpass PewDiePie thanks to the YouTube audit which happens everyday at 2:30 PM EST. T-Series gains subscribers during the audit, but PewDiePie goes down in subscribers most of the time, giving T-Series a closer gap to passing PewDiePie, or passing PewDiePie for a short period of time before PewDiePie holds the title again for another 23 hours on average. During the night time for US and UK, T-Series starts to grow faster than PewDiePie and occasionally surpasses PewDiePie. On March 21, 2019, T-Series was ahead by 34,000 subscribers and held the most subscribed title for 11 hours. Gunman Urges People to Subscribe to PewDiePie The PewDiePie vs T-Series battle has been on-going for half a year now, ranging different types of events for the battle to continue. But in some ways, the battle can get out of hand. On March 15, 2019, a Gunman killed 50 Muslims and injured 50 others at two Christchurch, New Zealand Mosques. Right before entering the church, the shooter said "Remember folks, Subscribe to PewDiePie". PewDiePie responded on Twitter about the shooting and felt sickened about his name being brought up. His tweet got over 500,000 likes in 24 hours. However, controversy came in and multiple journalists are blaming PewDiePie for playing a role in the terrorist attack. After this incident, Cult of Destiny along with many leftwing mainstream media posted all the list of PewDiePie's followers to send deaththreat against him as retaliation https://twitter.com/cultofdusty1/status/1110668943914602496, this forced PewDiePie to unfollow everyone on Twitter other than BTS. The Race to 100 Million Subscribers Since T-Series has surpassed PewDiePie multiple times, Felix changed up the race and decided the finish line would be to reach 100 million subscriber first, instead of keeping the most subscribed title. Felix claims after he hopes to reach 100 million subscribers before T-Series, he will accept T-Series taking the spot as most subscribed. Defeat and Comeback In the early mornings of March 27, 2019, T-Series surpasses PewDiePie. But this time, stays as most subscribed. Within 2 days, T-Series was 80,000 subscribers ahead. 3 days later, 100,000 subscribers ahead. 3 days after being officially surpassed by T-Series, Felix uploaded a video "We lost (not happy)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BXMDIVioNE, another episode of LWIAY. Felix says that it was all just a troll and sub counts does not matter. On March 31, PewDiePie made a music video "Congratulations"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHgc8Q6qTjc, congratulating T-Series on surpassing PewDiePie in subscribers. However, after the "Congratulations" video was released, PewDiePie started gaining a massive following. In just 12 hours, T-Series was 100,000 subscribers ahead and PewDiePie is now 200,000 subscribers ahead as of April 2, 2019. T-Series blocks PewDiePie in India In April 2019, the Delhi High Court ordered the removal of PewDiePie videos due to "racist" and "derogatory" comments towards India. Following this, on April 11, ''bitch lasagna and Congratulations got blocked in India. 'Combatants' The Nine Year Old Army *'PewDiePie' *'MrBeast' *'Markiplier' *'Jacksepticeye' *'Logan Paul' *'Dolan Dark' *'Grandayy' *'FlyingKitty' *'Jesus Christ' *'Fortnite Ninja' *'Andrei Terbea' *'Justin Rolliand' *'Elon Musk' *'Goose Wayne' *'Aloona Larionova ' *'JaidenAnimations' *'VoiceOverPete' *'Dolan Darker' *'Telsa' *'The Lithuanian Government' *'KSI' *'Jacksfilm' *'The US government' *'The United Kingdom Liberation Party' *'Party In The Backyard' *'Memers' *'The Subbots' *'Bhushan Kumar' *'Susan Wojcicki' #1 Reigns of T-Series References This page was created on February 23, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:History of YouTube